Precious Moments
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: Entries for the 30kisses challenge on livejournal. Collection of one-shots. Series: Death Note. Pairing: MelloxMatt. Rating: T. Point of view will switch between Matt and Mello.
1. Memories of a Color

_**Author's Note: This was written for the 30kisses challenge on Livejournal, but since I love you all, I thought I should post it here too. It's very different from anything else I've written, as this piece relies heavily on symbolism-type things. Either way, I hope it's alright. I'm trying to decide if I'm happy with how it turned out or not.**_

_**Anyways, please review and let me know what you all think!! ^_^**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Title:** Memories Of A Color  
**Author:** Josephine Falnor  
**Pairing:** Mello/Matt (or Matt/Mello…either one…)  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Theme:** #19: Red  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Matt, or Mello. If I did, I wouldn't be in school. I'd be writing manga, or something awesome like that. Oh, and Mello/Matt would be canon, of course.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** ****spoilers for Death Note series!** I'd suggest not reading this if you haven't finished the series, and you don't want anything spoiled.**

**POV:** Mello

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

I've seen red many times through my life, and over time, it's become a color that I connect with pain. I can never allow myself to associate it with anything good. When I see it, it never precedes or follows something pleasant.

Even the first real memory I have involves the color red. I remember seeing my father shot, the red blood slowly escaping from the bullet holes in his body, running all over the floor. At the time, I had no idea why he'd been shot. To be honest, I still don't know why it happened. I just know he was my only family. That's all that matters to you when you're a four year old kid.

After his death, I remember looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes red from crying when I realized I was all alone. I wanted to die, but I was too scared at the time to kill myself. I never cried again after that, not wanting my eyes to be red like that again. It was the only level of control I felt like I had over my life.

I remember the red sunrise when I first arrived at Wammy's House. I had no idea at the time of the sort of hell I was walking into. The constant need to be better than the others; to be good enough to become the next L. It was impossible really, the way it was set up. Only one person could ever be good enough, and I could never pass them, no matter how hard I tried. Everyone knew it, even me. I just denied that fact. Even to this day, when I look at the front of that building, or picture it in my head, I see the red sunrise.

Red was the color of the sunset as I left Wammy's House, shortly after L's death. Considering how much I hated it there, you'd think I'd have been happy to go. However, I lost everything that had given my life meaning for the ten years since I'd arrived there. I'd left Matt, the one person that I'd called my 'friend' there, despite how hard it was. I really wanted to take him with me, but it wouldn't have been fair. After that night, the feeling of being alone awoke again inside of me, and all I could see was red.

Red was the color of Soichiro Yagami's eyes when he found me at the hideout. He was supposed to kill me, and the eyes that he traded his life span for were going to help him, but he was weak, and couldn't bring himself to write my name in his death note. I stared death in the face, and death's eyes were red. I tried to get rid of them by setting off the bomb that almost ended my life. I was lucky to get out of that alive. If my old friend Matt hadn't come, I know I'd have died there, alone and surrounded by the red blaze of fire.

Even now, red is the color of the burned skin all along the left side of my body. Red is the color of the blood that oozes out slowly, reminding me again of when I was four and my father was killed.

Red is the color of Matt's hair. He carefully tries to clean the blood off of me; tries not to cause me any more pain than he has to. Just watching as he takes away the red blood calms me down.

Red is the color of his lips, and after a moment, I realize I'm staring at them.

Red is the color of the blush in my face as I lean forward, touching my lips against his momentarily, before pulling away.

Red is the color of his cheeks, as he realizes what just happened.

He leans forward again and presses his lips to mine, kissing me again.

The warmth I feel is red.

The closeness is red.

The love is red.

Maybe red isn't such a bad color after all.


	2. Look At Me

_**Author's Note: Hello again!! Here's my next 30kisses entry. Thanks to everyone that read the last one. Major thanks to xxBeyondxBirthdayxx (I really appreciate your support! The symbolism thing is a very new writing style for me. I've read your stories that use it, and they're so amazing! Either way, it really means a lot that you liked it. ^_^) and Shrewlady (Thanks for always reading these Mom. It's so sweet of you to understand my favorite yaoi pairing. ^^). **_

_**So, ah, here's the next one. Please review and tell me what you think! **_

_**Ah, I thought I should mention that this is the first time I've ever written from Matt's point of view. I love his character, but I always write as Mello. I really enjoyed writing as him this time. To those of you that have written as Matt before, how'd I do? I'm curious. ^_^**_

_**~*~**_

**Title: **Look At Me**  
Author: **Josephine Falnor**  
Pairing: **Matt/Mello (or Mello/Matt…really, it can be either)**  
Fandom: **Death Note**  
Theme: **#01 Look Over Here**  
Disclaimer: **I think it's already been established that I don't own Death Note… -_- Wish I did, but I don't…**  
Rating: **K+ for…well…they kiss, so yeah, I'm bumping it from K to K+ for that, haha.**  
Warning: **Possible spoilers for those that haven't read all of Death Note.

**POV: **Matt

Mello has always paid attention to me. Good attention, I mean. He always paid attention to Near too, but that's mostly when he yells at him, hits him, threatens him, or whatever else he thinks he can get away with. To people other than me and Near, he usually doesn't care enough to take notice, unless if it serves him in some way. Whatever though…he pays attention to me, and that's what matters.

I was always thinking about stupid things too (yeah, I admit it.) While Mello was concerned with his intelligence level and how to raise it, I mostly cared about how many boss levels I beat and how fast I did it. That sort of thing is always more fun though if you share it with someone, you know? Since Mello and I were roommates, he was usually the one I talked to.

Even within a few weeks of when we started sharing a room, I would sit by him while he studied, playing my game the whole time. Occasionally, I'd do really well, and I'd say "Mello! Look over here!" It's odd, but he always looked at whatever it was I was showing him. Even if I'd shown him the game hundreds of times, even if he was deep in the middle of whatever he was working on, he'd always look. He never complied with anyone's requests, except for mine.

~*~

It continued on through the years. When I got older, I took an interest in cars, and Roger started letting me work on the ones that were kept in the garage at the orphanage. I guess Mello liked having me around too, because he'd bring along a book or something to do when I went down there to work. The pattern was the same though. Something interesting would happen, I'd tell him to look over at me, and he'd get up and come over to see whatever it was I was showing him. I don't know that he was ever really interested, but he was really good at pretending.

~*~

The day Mello found out L had died, he came back to the room, completely distraught, and started packing as fast as he could. I think he was just desperate to get out of there. I watched for a moment as he explained what had happened, all while picking what clothes to take. After that, he packed in silence, and I watched. He finished after a few more minutes and closed his suitcase. He didn't even look at me when he turned for the door and started to leave.

I walked up behind him before he left, not wanting to lose my chance.

"Hey, Mells? Look over here." I said quietly, the familiar phrase escaping my lips quietly. I was really surprised when Mello, determined to leave as he was, turned to look at me. I seized my opportunity and reached around him, placing my hand on the back of his head to keep him there, before leaning forward with my eyes closed, and kissing him. For some reason, he didn't pull away; rather, he dropped his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer, still kissing me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before we both pulled away for air, still staring at each other. "Mello, let me come with you, alright? I'll take care of myself, I just don't want to be here without you." I said, wanting to ask before he decided to leave again.

He was quiet for a moment, completely still except for his fingers, which were playing with my hair. "Matt, it'll be dangerous. You at least have food and shelter here. You should stay here and be taken care of." His eyes looked sad as he spoke. I knew he wanted me to come with him, but he was too stubborn to say it outright.

I shook my head in response. "If you leave, this place will be missing the one thing I care about the most." I said, not taking my eyes off of him, deciding I could at least have a mental picture if he decided to leave without me. "I don't need anything but you. Let me come."

He stared at me for a moment, then smiled a bit and nodded. "Fine, just hurry and pack. I want to get going as soon as we can."

I didn't say anything else. I just moved away from him and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed, cramming it full of stuff I thought I would need. Mello helped me, checking the rest of the room and tossing things my way, which were quickly added to the pile.

I was ready in under ten minutes. After I closed up the suitcase I went over to the door that Mello had opened, and took one last look around our room, before following him out. I could never have guessed what would happen after that, but it really didn't matter. I was happy just knowing that, no matter what happened, Mello would be there to look over at me.

~*~

_**A/N: Ah, so, I've had this finished for a couple days, and I'm just posting it now. I was waiting to give the first part a couple days on livejournal, so that's the cause for the delay. Ah, sorry!! Either way, I'm hoping to have my next one finished very soon. **_

_**Also, is it creepy to say I love all my readers? Because I do. Ah, I'm really not trying to be creepy… ^^;**_


	3. The Other Side

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone!! So, this took me way too long to write, but oh well. Here it is, my next 30 kisses piece. I'd love to know what you all think, so please, review! You all know how I love reviews.**_

_**  
I'm not very happy with how this piece turned out. I'd have liked it to be longer, but when I added to it, it seemed too forced. Oh well, sometimes there's nothing that can be done. I hope you readers at least like it a little! ^_^**_

_

* * *

_

**Title: **The Other Side**  
Author:** Josephine Falnor**  
Pairing: **Mello/Matt**  
Fandom:** Death Note**  
Theme: **#25: Fence**  
Disclaimer: **Do I have to keep saying it? I don't own Death Note. Honestly, if I did, Matt would've had more screen time, and MxM would be canon. And there would've been fluffy MxM scenes scattered through the second arc.**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **Unless you don't know who Matt and Mello are yet (in which case, all I can do is wonder why you haven't finished the series), I don't think there are any spoilers. Um, read at your own risk?

**POV: **Third Person

* * *

Wammy's House was surrounded by an eight foot high iron fence. Most of the children that lived there were content with staying away from the perimeter of the land, but occasionally, someone would make their way out to the fence. There wasn't anything to see beyond it; just more grassy land. Still though, it held a level of forbidden mystery for the children.

Matt and Mello were the only two children that wanted to cross that barrier that separated them from the outside world. They went out to the fence several times a week, debating the best way to get over it and back. They didn't want to get trapped on the other side, as they'd get in trouble if they were caught wandering around outside the grounds.

They spent the first few years they were both at Wammy's House plotting the best way to get out. At first, it was mostly a joke, but by the time Mello and Matt were both 13 years old, they decided they were really going to do it.

One night, after everyone else had gone to bed, they snuck out of the window of their room and they headed for the tall fence.

They stood at the base of it for a few minutes, deciding on the best way to get over. Mello decided to go first, and he was able to shimmy up and over fairly quickly. Once he was over, he convinced Matt it was safe, and the other boy climbed up and over almost as easily as he had.

As they stood on the other side of the fence, they both looked at how much space there was. In theory, they could start walking in any direction, and nothing would stop them. Neither of them wanted that though, and within a few minutes, they decided it wasn't as exciting as they thought it would be, and they started longing for the safety of their room.

Mello turned to Matt, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Is that it?" Matt asked, lifting his goggles up so he could see Mello better. "I mean, shouldn't we do something before we go back? We've been planning this for ages, but now it doesn't seem so special," he said, wishing he'd brought his game.

Mello thought for a moment, then smiled a bit. He leaned closer to the red head and pressed his lips to the boy's cheek for only a second, before pulling away.

"Now it's special."

Matt blushed light pink, and stared at Mello. "Uh, yeah…guess it is," he mumbled, a small smile on his lips.

Mello looked at Matt for a moment before turning back to the fence. Within a few minutes, he'd crawled over it again, followed by Matt. They walked back to the house in silence, both processing what had happened.

They sat down on their separate beds once they were back in their room, not looking at each other. Quietly, they got into their beds and Mello turned out the light. They both laid awake in the darkness for a while, before Matt turned over, facing Mello's bed.

"Hey, Mels?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That it was special."

"Of course I meant it."

"Oh. Ok."

"Anything else?"

"No, that was it."

"Night."

"Good night, Mello."

"And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I didn't plan on it."

"Good."

Matt rolled back over, smiling to himself.

I _love you too, Mello._


	4. My Shade of Blue

_**Author's Note: Wow, I've sort of forgotten about this 30kisses thing…meh. Ah well, here's another installment. If anyone still cares, enjoy! If not…well…that doesn't really matter.**_

_**Honestly, I don't know what I think of this piece. The idea just sort of came to me, and I don't know if it turned out well or not. I do know that I really like writing based on colors (*ahem*red*ahem*). This turned out really drabble-y though…I sort of debated posting it, but figured someone might enjoy it, so it's worth posting.**_

_**Anyways, if you do read this, do let me know what you think! I know Matt's a little bit out of character and weirdly flowery in this piece, but it just sort of worked that way. Besides, I like to think Matt has a poetic side sometimes. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Title:** My Shade of Blue  
**Author:** Josephine Falnor  
**Pairing:** Mello/Matt  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Theme:** #15: Perfect Blue  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Matt, or Mello. That would be epic, and I wish I could say they were mine, but they aren't. -_-  
**Rating:** K

**POV:** Matt

* * *

There's a certain shade of blue that everyone loves. Not just people who like the color blue, but everyone. They love it in different forms, and for different reasons, but everyone at loves it in some way, regardless of who they are.

That shade of blue is the color of the sky; something that gives people hope, that makes them want to fly. It makes them want to escape from everything that causes trouble, and get away from this world. It's the color of heaven for those who believe in that sort of thing, and it's the color of forever, for those of us who don't believe in an afterlife. It's the color we all miss when the sky is cloudy, or after the sun has gone down.

That shade of blue is the color of the ocean; that endless expanse of water that separates one continent from another, one group of people from another. It's a force to be reckoned with, crossed, and conquered. There's always a fascination with crossing a sea or an ocean, and seeing what lies on the other side, even today, when technology can do that for us. The ocean remains an obstacle that challenges people.

That shade of blue is Mello's eyes; the deep orbs inside his head, that tell me if he's happy, sad, angry, or any other emotion in between. The color that tells me he loves me when he kisses me, and that he's upset about something when he ignores me. It captivates me, and forces me to give Mello the attention he wants. It's one of the last colors I pay attention to before going to bed, when I'm laying on the mattress, facing Mello, the moment before our eyes close. It's the first color I notice in the morning, since Mello always wakes up a few seconds before me, so when I open my eyes, I meet his instantly. That blue has been the same since we were kids, and it always takes me back to that time. In short, that color is timeless.

The people who like the sky and ocean can keep them. I have my perfect blue, always complete in Mello's eyes. I follow that perfect shade of blue around, doing whatever it wants, determined to keep it happy. That shade is so much brighter and more gorgeous when it's happy. The sky could turn red, and the ocean could dry up, but nothing will change Mello's eyes, holding my perfect shade of blue.


End file.
